The Toy Master
by scarlett2112
Summary: This is the story of Damon and Elena, a toymaker and a little girl. Having custody of his orphaned niece, Elijah tries to think of something to make her happy. Lonely himself, it may take a Christmas miracle for all of them to find happiness during this most wonderful time of the year.


Elijah's just about to turn off the lamp and go upstairs, his eyes are getting tired. He gets up to close the drapes but not without peering outside. His hand leaves a print mark when he touches the cold window pane. He loves the night sky. Matte charcoal black uncontrollably covered in thousands and millions of bright specks. He loves that he can see star, after star, after star, a never ending void of light that projects no means of guidance in his eyes. He envies the sailors of long ago who charted their course with the stars, the complicated configurations and patterns of light that must have taken years to decipher and use that knowledge to navigate a safe passage across the world's oceans.

Yawning, he steps away, lets the drape fall closed and walks over to the lamp, letting his eyes drift around his workshop. With Christmas coming he has more to do than at any time during the whole year. Before he can do that though, quiet footsteps catch his attention and soon his niece, his utmost pleasure and guilty conscience joins him in his cellar workroom.

"Hi uncle Elijah," she radiates with excitement as she always does when she gets to watch him work. The young girl loves to take the most beautiful toys into her hands and admire not only their beauty but also the intricacy.

"Have you done your homework, Hope?" he asks kindly. He's a very affable man.

"Um... I made dinner," she says proudly, averting the school work subject.

"You did?"

She tries to decipher the expression on his face, it's kind, as usual, but he doesn't look happy about their meal. She made pancakes, their favorite. Gia, their nice neighbor showed her how and supervised her in the process. "Yes," she nods vigorously. "I cooked pancakes with blueberry cream. Gia even let me fry them."

"I'm so proud of you Hope. And I think I'm feeling even more hungry now. Let's eat!"

Hope's delighted, his reaction is exactly what she hoped for when mixing the flour, sugar and milk. She will have to clean up the kitchen later.

She likes uncle Elijah, he's good to her and everyone else. When she was little, she thought he was a wizard or Santa, making all the beautiful toys. There are times she still thinks there could be something magical about him. Suddenly, she's not so hungry, she's much more interested to check out the new Christmas toys in uncle Elijah's workroom.

Seeing her eyes widen mischievously, he smiles at his young niece. "Do you want to look around for a little bit? I think the pancakes can wait for a few minutes."

Hope bobs her head up and down and with a large grin starts exploring. The workshop is a modest sized but organized into different themes. He cannot make skateboards in the same place where he makes teddy bears. It has to have some kind of order to it. The floor is colored concrete and it's always clean. Uncle Elijah says that a safe workshop is a clean workshop so he makes the effort to sweep the floor, take out the trash and pick up his messes when he's done for the day.

There are machines and tools in his workshop. But her favorite toys are the ones he carves himself, turning a plain piece of wood into a work of art. A Christmas tree twinkles in one corner and carols play softly in the background. Hope loves being there. Sometimes he even lets her help with simple tasks like painting toy trucks and carousels.

"What is this?" her eyes are like saucers when she lifts the partly-finished doll. Some features are recognizable but there are no eyes or face yet, she only has her imagination to guess how it'll look once uncle Elijah finishes working his magic. "Who is she?" Hope corrects herself as soon as she realizes it's going to be a girl. Boys don't have such petite figures or curves at the hips. She looks up when her uncle doesn't respond immediately.

"She is... I don't know who she is yet, but I'll find out."

"How can you not know when _you_ are the one making her?" Hope starts their frequent argument.

Elijah smiles. His niece is certainly a character. She has a good, artistic eye and a keen sense of detail. He suspects she's going to be an artist when she's older. _Just like her father._ He sighs and mentally swears to support her in anything she wants to do with her life.

"You know _why_ , Hope. Every toy, every figure or doll here has its own soul. It speaks to me. And when I work on them, they're guiding my fingers."

Hope comes back to sit next to him, she likes listening to his stories. They are stories to her. About toys and puppets and dolls and figurines and also of her uncle's adventures. Every one of them has its own story too. She hopes one day he will tell her his too. The real one. The one where he admits he's a wizard or Santa Claus who gives life to all his handiwork.

Elijah's not about to start now though. He knows they need to have dinner and get the little one to bed.

"Come, Hope. We'll talk after I eat up all your pancakes," he licks his lips for a better effect.

Hope giggles and runs upstairs to grab herself one before Elijah can eat them all.

* * *

"The pancakes were __yummy__ ," Elijah praises, rather uncharacteristically as he's usually a stoic man. He holds the covers back and lets her crawl into bed. Every night he tucks her in after she brushes her teeth and washes her face.

Hope gives him a sleepy smile, she likes when he's being funny. She reaches her little hands and puts them on his cheeks. "Good night, uncle 'Lijah, I'll cook dinner tomorrow too." She yawns and her eyes stay closed, it's been a busy day. Elijah kisses her forehead, taking care not to wake her. He'll do anything for her, including acting silly. She deserves someone fun and loving. It's not exactly in his nature, but he will surely try. He owes it to his brother to give it his best. He misses him so much as well as Hope's mother but he's very grateful the little girl wasn't in the car with them...

He steps to the window to close it, it's chilly outside, the panes are cold with frost sticking around the edges. Perhaps because her father did the same, Hope also likes to let in a little fresh air before she goes to sleep. Looking outside hidden behind the half drawn curtain he can see Gia, their lovely neighbor's silhouette. He's pretty sure she's decorating her Christmas tree, he recognizes its branches and the twinkling lights. For a moment, he imagines what it would be like to decorate it with her, while Hope sleeps peacefully, dreaming of Christmas and its miracles...

He sighs and drops the curtain. Those are all just castles in the air. He turns his back to the window and quietly leaves his niece's room leaving the door open and the table lamp on, just like she prefers.

* * *

He ends up in the cellar, he's drawn to his work room like a moth to a flame. It's not only that Christmas is soon approaching and many parents are counting on him to make original toys for their children, it's also the special doll that lures him to miss out on his sleep.

It's been weeks since he made the first cut and started shaping it. Then he had to put it aside to catch up with Christmas orders but it was always on his mind. And today, when Hope discovered the doll, enthralled by it just like he is, he must admit this may be his best work in a long time.

 _Just an hour or so..._

But it's not enough. Once he loses himself in his work, it becomes impossible to put it down and force himself to go to bed. Logically he knows he should be working on those other toys. It's true that he sells more than he can make but he feels compelled to continue, he can't stop. He's been working for several hours now, concentrating so hard on the task that he doesn't even feel the weight of his fatigue.

 _Why does the doll look so familiar?_ Petite figure, delicate nose, curve of her lips and the heart-shaped face of a girl before the cheek bones become more prominent when she grows up and transforms into a woman. _And the eyes_ … he reaches for the right shade of brown to color them.

His breath hitches when he finally recognizes the look. The doll reminds him of _her._ Katerina. His long lost love. The girl he used to dream about when he was young and naive.

But this one, the one he crafted with so much care and attention is not Katerina, he doesn't want her to be. She will be compassionate and understanding and he hopes she finds her happiness. She's not the darkness that Katerina brought into their lives... She's the opposite.

 _She's the light._

He'll call her…

 _Elena._

* * *

"So..., I was working on _Elena_ a bit more last night. Do you want to look?" Elijah asks when Hope comes to visit his work room the next afternoon. Curiously, the child knows _who_ is he talking about.

"Can I see her?" she quickly moves to the table, her eyes hungrily searching for the doll.

Elijah carefully removes _her_ from the safety of the drawer and lays the doll on the table. They both study _Elena_ in silence for a long while, delighted at how his creation is coming to life.

" _She'_ s beautiful…" Hope gingerly takes the doll in her hands, carefully examining the details. If Elijah didn't know better, he'd believe that she is taking stock of his skills, finding them adequate before the appreciative twinkle appears in her eyes. "She doesn't look like a doll," she turns her to him with a questioning look.

"And what does she look like?" he wants to know, amused. He feels the same, she's not just a doll to him either. In fact, he's awed at how observant the little girl is. _She can feel it too._

Hope shrugs. "I don't know. I think she's special," she can't find the right word to describe the feeling she has about the doll. "Will you finish soon?"

"I believe so...," Elijah replies slowly. There isn't much to be done anymore but will he ever be _done_ with Elena? _What a strange thought._

"Will you...?" she hesitates, not sure if she wants to hear the answer.

"Will I what...?" he encourages her.

She turns in her feet and drops her eyes for a few long seconds before looking at her uncle again. "... sell _her_?"

He takes a moment to decide how that thought makes him feel. "No, Hope, I don't think I could." He smiles to reassure her. "She's special."

* * *

Despite his repeated escapes to work on _Elena_ , he manages to keep with his orders and finish them, one by one all the beautiful toys spring to life and occupy a space in his room. Gia comes over for a few hours everyday to help him deliver the completed toys when his niece's at school. He never asked but to his gratitude, she keeps coming. She's a godsend as she also watches over Hope... _as if he needed yet another reason to be fond of her._ He doesn't know how to tell her no, especially when everything looks brighter when he can share space with her...

Finally the big moment arrives, his doll, _Elena,_ is finished. He can't wait to show her to his little girl, probably even more excited than she'll be. Taking a break, he picks her up from school and as soon as she's safely in the car, he smiles as wide as his lips will allow.

"You must be having a good day, uncle Elijah."

"I am indeed... Do you see that box on the floor?

"What is it?"

"Open it," although he can hardly wait for her reaction, he somehow manages to keep his voice normal. Hope looks at him puzzled and he congratulates himself for not letting his excitement give away the surprise.

Hope's mouth falls wide open when she sees what or rather _who_ is inside. "You finished!" she squeals and Elijah might melt on the spot seeing her so happy about something he made.

"Do you like her?" he asks with a smile.

"I _loooove_ her. She's beautiful. Can we... take her upstairs? I don't want her to be alone when you aren't working. She'd be sad."

Elijah chuckles at her reasoning. _She's smart, his niece. Just like her father was..._

Hope notices the shadow that passes over his face, she knows he's sad. She wishes to see him happy all the time, because he makes her happy too. _She wouldn't want anything else for Christmas if she could make it so._

"Uncle Elijah, I'll make dinner again while you're working?"

"Of course," Elijah comes back from his contemplation. "What would I do without you?" There's a deep, loving emotion behind his words.

This time she knows he means it.

* * *

Not wanting to part from _Elena_ for even just a moment, she takes the doll everywhere with her. She decides to make toast so she sits the doll safely on the kitchen table to watch and gets down to the task. When she prepared everything she considers making a salad, uncle Elijah always says they should eat more vegetables, _especially in winter._ He'll be happy.

She manages to cut the carrots and potatoes without any accidents, not that the pieces are evenly sliced, then pauses when she realizes she has no idea how to make salad dressing. They have some from the supermarket in the fridge but she knows a homemade tastes much better.

"Do you know how to make it, Elena?" she says aloud but the doll stays quiet. She sighs and does what usually works the best. She gathers the doll in her arms and runs to ask Gia.

* * *

"I think Elena needs a _boyfriend_ ," she states at dinner while watching Elijah stuff one piece of toast after another into his mouth. There's no question that he likes it. Just watching him eat makes her even _hungrier._ She happily takes another bite from her own piece.

"What you mean?" Elijah asks when he swallows the mouthful. "She has you for company."

"Yes, but when I'm at school, she'll be all alone." A funny look crosses her face and after swallowing a glassful of milk, she looks at her uncle again. "Why is everyone alone?"

"Everyone?" Elijah's caught of guard by the frustrated tone she used.

"Yes! You. And Gia is too. And Elena."

"I'm not alone, Hope, I have you..." He wouldn't have it any other way. "And Gia... is young, someday she will have a boyfriend and her own family..."

Hope doesn't argue but he can see her mind is still heavy with worry. _He can't have that._

"Maybe when I'm not as busy we can sit down together and think about how Elena's boyfriend should look," he winks, hoping it'll give her something to be excited about. "Sound good?"

She nods and guilt quickly follows. She didn't want to worry him. "I'm sorry uncle Elijah. I'll be good." She gets up and walks around the table to give him a kiss on his cheek. He can't not smile.

"You are, Hope, you're my girl. We'll make Elena a man who'll make her happy too, alright?"

Thinking about it... it's not a bad idea at all...

* * *

He thinks about it while working on other toys. Ever since Hope mentioned it, he can't get it out of his head. His new project. A boyfriend for Elena. He chuckles mentally at the very idea.

 _Elena's boyfriend._

This is all brand new. He's always thought of his toys and dolls as living creatures but never ever did he... _care_ for one of them as he does Elena. He suspects Hope plays a big role in this _affection._

The horse he's carving now is for an autistic boy, living several streets from his own house. His parents are loving and caring people, they're so good at taking care of their child and he's certain there's not enough appreciation in this world for people like them. A year or two back, they noticed how he loves carved animals, especially horses and lions, also dogs with long hair. Young William pets the grooves in their manes with his fingertips, it seems to calm him down. So for his new _pet_ , Elijah takes special care to press harder to make the cuts more prominent as he shapes the wood into a beautiful stallion.

He likes to compare his figures to Greek heroes and the gods themselves, he loves history and this horse, rearing up on his hind legs, might be one of them. Proud, heroic, risking everything but ready to sacrifice too... He gives himself a minute to decide on the right name. _Pythias_. Sentenced to death by the tyrannical Dyonisius of Syracuse, he left, leaving his friend behind as a hostage. If he failed to return, the man was to be executed in his place. Elijah loves this legend, he's always admired the bravery of the other man. That's how he once felt for his own brother. But now, having no other option, he will carry the burden on his own. _He'll take the pleasure and joy of raising his brother's daughter in his place._

It's not cliché to say he knows his brother's thoughts. Niklaus would want him to care for Hope, it's the simple truth.

Sometimes though, the guilt is just too damn hard to shake.

But it's all worth it when he can make his niece happy, even if it's just a handcrafted doll that makes her smile.

With renewed confidence that he's doing the right thing he resumes his work on _Pythias_ and the figure begins to rise like a phoenix from the ashes. There's something about the name... What was the legend again?

And then he catches a thought. For him, Pythias wasn't actually the hero, it was his compassionate, gentle, loyal friend, who was brave enough to put his life on the line...

That's who Elena deserves considering her hypothetical life. Someone like _him_. She will have her...

 _Damon._

* * *

Every evening, Elijah works on the male doll for an hour or two after he finishes his more pressing orders. Sometimes he continues into the night. He has a ritual, he peeks in Hope's room to make sure she's sleeping soundly. Once he reassures himself, he leaves her door ajar, dims the hall light and then returns to his workshop to resume his task. He wants to give his niece and Elena her Damon for Christmas. Pausing to take a swallow of coffee, he knows he's worse than a kid where Hope is concerned. He wouldn't last a day to keep this secret if the doll is ready to give before that.

It's still several days before Christmas when he adds a few finishing touches. It's already after midnight and he just sits there, holding the doll, studying its features, colors, the _spark_ in his blue eyes... It must be the play of light or fatigue playing tricks on him, he certainly isn't capable of putting that sign of life in his creations.

He sets the toyon the desk, starts cleaning up and puts his tools away. Pausing for a moment, he considers the wooden man, "What do you think, Damon? Will you be good enough for Elena? And for my girl? They're both very special. And vulnerable. Despite the brave faces they're sporting... And now I'm talking here to a doll," Elijah sighs, turns off the lights and takes _Damon_ upstairs.

* * *

The dim morning light is enough for Hope to open her eyes and listen to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Uncle Elijah must be making breakfast, she hopes he has some hot cocoa too. It's their favorite on cold mornings before it's time to leave for school. He says he wants her to have a warm belly to start the day. Like every morning these last two weeks, she first turns to Elena, finding her laying on her makeshift bed next to her own. She hopes uncle Elijah or maybe even Santa Claus will bring her a real bed for her doll. But then...

"Uncle Elijah!" she squeals. "You brought Elena's boyfriend!"

Elijah appears in the door, practically beaming inside at the excitement in her voice. "Good morning to you, Hope," he smiles. "I did, he's handsome, isn't he? A real match for Elena."

Hope nods enthusiastically and gingerly takes Damon in her hands. "He's beautiful...," she touches the features with her fingertips. "What's his name?" she looks up at her uncle.

"He's... Damon."

"Damon? It sounds like _demon_ ," she wrinkles her little nose.

Elijah chuckles. "No, Hope. Damon comes from the Greek, his is the name of a hero. According to the legend, his friend Pythias got himself in deep trouble. He angered a very powerful man and was sentenced to death. Because he needed to settle some matters before his execution, Damon took his place, trusting that his friend would come back and save him from the gallows. He was a real hero, he put his own life on the line for his friend."

"Did Pythias come back?" Hope asks intrigued, her eyes wide and lips parted.

"Yes he did. The ruler was so impressed that he released them. Damon's bravery saved both of their lives."

"I think he's the right man for Elena," she's shining like the sun, it's brilliant hot oranges and reds that paint the horizon like a pot of molten lava. She's Elijah's sun for sure.

"I'm glad you think so," he responds kindly. "Now it's time to go to school. Come on, there's only a few days left before Christmas break."

"Why aren't you married, uncle Elijah?" Hope asks in the car, both dolls on the back seat next to her. She can't get enough of the sight, her uncle's most amazing creations. They're lifelike, she can almost see them breathing. They feel like her friends, protectors, confidants. She imagines them very much in love and soon to be married. They'll have a small but quaint house, a cat or dog and perhaps even a little one? Maybe uncle Elijah could make them a baby too?

He's caught off guard, he didn't expect her to ask such a question. But then again, she always asks personal questions, children have no filter.

"I have you, Hope. You're my family. I don't need to be married." It's not exactly an explanation but he hopes it will placate her.

 _No such luck._

"But there's supposed to be a mom in a family...?"

"I guess... I haven't met one that'd be the right for me, not yet anyway. You need to fall in love before you get married."

It's not an explanation either but this time, Hope falls silent and only speaks when he pulls up alongside the curb in front of the school.

"Thank you, uncle Elijah. For making Elena and Damon for me."

Before he can shift the car into drive, she turns back to him one more time. "I love you. Drive safely."

The lump in his throat grows thicker...

* * *

If Elijah thought that Hope would forget about the marriage and girlfriend questions, he was greatly mistaken. As soon as he returned home from dropping her off, he went straight to his workshop, spending all morning and most of the afternoon to finish up the last of the Christmas order. When Gia showed up with a thermos of hot apple cider, he gratefully accepted her offer to drop the packages off at the UPS office and pick up Hope after school.

Several hours later, she returns home after spending most of the afternoon with Gia at her house. She's full of questions, uncomfortable ones that he prefers not to answer. Wanting to help, she quickly changes her clothes, washes her hands and hurries back to help him in the kitchen.

"Uncle Elijah? Can we decorate the tree tomorrow?"

"We can. But first we'll have to go to your grandparents' farm and pick one before your uncle Kol steals the most beautiful tree for himself..."

Hope chuckles, the gentle jabs and banter between her uncles and aunt is something she loves about their family. She often imagines her father being just like that with his siblings. Although she doesn't have many memories of her parents, they died when she was very young, sometimes vague images pop into her mind. Memories can be so sweet, like the first budding flower in spring. But the emotions they awake, the remembrance of joyful times long ago, make her feel sad inside. When she looks at her uncle stirring spaghetti sauce, she feels better. Any of their relatives would have taken her into their home but her parents wanted her to live with the best one, her uncle Elijah.

"Will you get married if you fall in love?"

The question she's been dying to ask almost causes Elijah to have a heart attack. "Hope," he clears his throat, "it's not that simple." He's buying time by passing her the plates and stirring the sauce a little more than needed.

 _Why is she even asking?_

Is she afraid that he might marry and start his own family? Or is she lonely...? His heart starts beating quicker at the thought. He puts the sauce aside and turns around to fully focus on her. "Hope, you will always be my girl. I don't need a wife to be happy. And if you... need a woman to talk to, your aunt Rebekah would..."

"I know uncle 'Lijah, I just... I want...," she's unsure of what exactly she wants but she thinks he should have someone to love, like how Elena has Damon. Her classmates all have moms and dads, her grandma and grandpa have each other, she had both of her parents before... "I want you to have a girlfriend too. If you had one, you wouldn't have to be alone when I'm at school," she reaches her arms and with his help climbs up his form like a little monkey to settle in his arms.

Elijah has to smile at her view of marriage. "Maybe... I'll keep that in mind. And if I meet a girl that I like, I'll ask you for your opinion then, alright?"

Hope vaguely shakes her head and lets go, sliding down to resume setting the table. She knows she has to be smarter about it for Elijah to take her seriously.

"And I'm not always alone, Gia comes to help me sometimes," he adds after a while.

 _Maybe, he's not as indifferent as he wants her to believe?_

* * *

"I like Gia," Hope's not so easily dissuaded and the silence while they're enjoying their meal doesn't last long. Elijah sighs mentally but this time, he's prepared. At least he hopes so.

"I like Gia too, but she's..." _She's everything a man could wish for, kind, beautiful, but also young and she certainly isn't short of suitors._

"She's what uncle 'Lijah?"

"I am... too old for her. And grumpy."

"You aren't grumpy!" she scoots out of her chair and climbs on his lap. Small lips touch his face. It warms his heart.

"Ain't I? Then I'm certainly no fun for such a young beautiful girl," he gives her a smile.

"Did you know," Hope changes the topic, tugging gently on a hunk of his hair when his eyes drift, not hard but enough to get his attention.

"Do I know what?"

"That her favorite violin is broken?"

Gia's a first violinist in the city's orchestra. He often hears her practicing, in the morning when he starts working and sometimes in the evening when everything around is silent. Her fingers are... magical, the tones she can coax out of her instrument, the music touches his very soul. At one point in his youth, he took violin lessons as well as attempting some wind instruments but the way she can express all the painful and complicated human emotions, he's never even come close to such perfection... Her music soars through the air like a falcon on an up-draft, taking with it the very souls of her audience. They ascend together in a magical flight, a breathtaking melody of orchestral exuberance. Then after the crescendo they dive back down, giddy, their breath stolen from their bodies, until all that's left is the silence there was at the beginning. It's a journey that holds him spellbound in rapt silence.

He makes a double take when he realizes his niece's still waiting for some kind of response, watching him like a hawk about to swoop down on an unsuspecting field mouse.

"I can look at her violin, maybe I can fix it...?" _He would really love to do that for her_.

"Really?" Hope gives him a shining smile. "I'll tell her. She's unhappy because she wanted to play it at the Christmas concert."

"Then we'll have to try. We'll ask her tomorrow, alright?" But right now, my sweet young girl, it's time to wash up and go to bed, I'm sure Elena and Damon will be glad to have some rest as well."

Hope doesn't protest. She can't wait for the morning to come so she can run to Gia to tell her about the violin.

 _And Christmas will be one day closer._

* * *

She's not fully asleep when uncle Elijah leaves her room, _or is she_? The clock above the door keeps ticking and she drifts off to rhythmic sound of it. She considers taking one more look at Damon and Elena but she's too close to sleep to turn around and reach for them. _Her uncle is the most loving, kind and caring... Elena... Damon... Damon... Elena... Delena…_

Suddenly she finds herself alert, sensing someone's presence in the room. Her eyes fly open and she's surprised at the darkness in her room. The door is closed? _Her uncle always leaves it open..._

"Don't be afraid...," a kind female voice whispers and Hope's look follows the sound... It's the most beautiful lady she's ever seen. Curiously, she doesn't feel threatened or in danger, she almost stops breathing watching the woman come closer, she even feels the bed dip when _she_ sits down.

"Who are you?" her tone is a mix of awe and excitement from this unexpected visit. For some unknown reason she wants to touch her... _is she a princess_?

"I'm Davina. Think of me as of a... fairy godmother." She offers the little girl her hand which Hope gladly takes. Davina loves her job, she loves children. She loves watching over them, especially when Christmas is near and she gets to grant their wishes. Because there are children in the world that need a little help to get where they are supposed to be and this little one has been on her list for quite some time. She's been doing this for only a few centuries, she's fairly young among her sisters, but she's positive this delightful feeling will never get old.

It's not her first visit to this house but it's certainly the first time she's spoken to Hope in person.

 _It's time..._ for the young girl to ask for her wishes. Let's see what can be done for to ensure her happiness...

"Am I dreaming?" Hope can hardly believe what's right before her eyes.

"Maybe you are, maybe you're not. But lets get to the task ahead. Now you get to make a wish... We must decide on something reasonable, that would make this Christmas special."

They talk, they consider, they even get to play for a bit after Hope introduces Davina to her beloved dolls... All this time together and Hope can still see only one wish that would make her happy...

"You want your uncle Elijah and your sweet neighbor...?" Such a request is unusual, for a little girl...

"I want them to be happy," Hope explains, ready to defend her choice of a wish.

Davina knows it won't be that difficult to help these two human beings to find their heaven. She's aware Elijah's outside right at this moment standing in the shadows on his porch, more than enjoying his evening cigarette. The kind man is submerging himself in the sweet agony of what he believes is an unrequited love, while Gia, hidden behind the curtain next to the ajar window, despite the frosty night is playing her old violin just for him. She's already excited that she gets to make three people happy, because the wish of a good, deserving child should be granted. She turns to leave so she can formulate a plan when, on impulse, Hope adds…

"And I wish for Elena and Damon to live the happily ever after too."

 _Crap!_

With wide eyes, Davina turns on the spot. _What is she supposed to do with that?_

* * *

The next day, Hope can't decide if Davina was a dream or if she really did get a visit from her fairy godmother. More than anything, she wants to believe it was real, the beautiful lady promised to help her favorite people find happiness. She balances between feeling excited about the prospect and scared of what exactly she's done. If it wasn't a dream that is.

There is no sign of Davina, nothing is out of ordinary. Her room looks the same as when she crawled into bed, her closet door is still slightly ajar. The more she looks around, the more she's convinced the fairy godmother was just a reflection of her wishful thinking. Damon and Elena lay on their makeshift bed, she's certain they haven't been disturbed.

Thinking it was nothing more than a vivid dream, she sighs but when she sees the clock, her mood shifts. She excitedly hurries downstairs to start breakfast. It's pretty early and since she doesn't have to go to school, she might be able to surprise her uncle with breakfast. It's a rare occurrence for her to wake before him.

Twenty minutes later she carefully knocks on his door and opens it with her shoulder, taking care not to jeopardize the tray she's carrying.

"Hope?" he rubs his eyes. "What time is it?" comes his sleepy voice and Hope grins at her success.

"It's after seven uncle Elijah! We need to dress and tell Gia about the violin. Or maybe I can run over there to tell her and bring it back to you?"

"Oh no, hold on little birdie, Gia won't be up yet and you're not going to wake her. And didn't you want to pick out a Christmas tree?"

Having forgotten about the tree, she's caught off guard when Elijah reminds her. It somewhat hinders her plans. "Okay, uncle Elijah. But hurry please, we have a lot to do."

"Well, go on then. Let me dress and take a shower. Shooo," he chuckles, gesturing for her to leave the room.

Hope giggles, taking his pretend strict tone for what it is, she likes this Elijah, he never loses his patience with her but this playfulness is not common. She quickly closes the door behind her, hearing his thanks for breakfast when she's already on her way downstairs.

* * *

Later that same afternoon, Gia's surprised to find her neighbors when she opens the door. In front of her stands Elijah and Hope, her little friend. The little girl's wrapped in her parka, snow boots, scarf and mittens, Elijah on the other hand is dressed casually, his coat open as if it was a fall day rather than the blustery winter day it really is. Several inches of fresh snow have fallen and air is bitterly cold. He looks somewhat uncertain, but he often does when she comes to his house to help with his orders.

She's not even sure how it started, he never asked her for help. One day she happened to be there when he was so swamped with work that both she and Hope helped him pack and deliver toys to local customers, taking the others to the post office to be shipped. Since then she occasionally stops by when Hope is at school, it's more often lately as she knows he's always very busy in the weeks leading up to Christmas...

She looks away from him, why does he have to be so... _attractive_? No one feature makes Elijah so handsome, though his eyes come close. People often speak of the color of eyes, as if that are of importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade. From them comes an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. Perhaps this is what is meant by a gentleman, not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways. What he is, what is beautiful about him, comes from deep within; it makes her want to feel how his lips move in a kiss, how his hands follow the curves of her body. As the years pass, the lines will deepen upon his face and he will be more handsome still, as if his soul shines through his skin.

But it's not only that he's good looking, there's so much more to him as a person, the underlying sadness, the depth of his soul, from Hope she knows how considerate and attentive he is when it comes to her needs. She's seen herself some of the toys he creates, he's an artist. A passionate one.

 _She needs to gather her wits._

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asks with a small smile, looking more at ease than she actually feels.

"Hope told me that your favorite violin is broken. I thought I might be able to help...?" Elijah's quick to explain his presence before Hope can make it into something it is not.

"Ah...," she's surprised, grateful at this unexpected chance to have her instrument repaired and also a little disappointed that they aren't here for a social occasion. She could offer them coffee and the Christmas cookies she just pulled out of the oven. _She would have to invite them first, right?_ "Will you come in? I will show it to you..."

She can see Elijah's about to decline but Hope turns her best Bambi eyes to his and he shakes his head. "Okay, for a bit."

Gia lets them inside and watches smiling as Hope instructs Elijah where to put his shoes and coat not to make a mess. She leads them to the living room, telling them to have a seat. Usually she and Hope spend their time in the kitchen but she's not about to entertain Elijah among her pots and pans. Luckily, she already has some tea on the stove and moments later she returns with steaming hot mugs and a plate of freshly baked cookies. Hope happily helps herself to one and Gia excuses herself to fetch her violin.

"I'm not sure anything can be done, but it's just so valuable to me, more emotionally than anything else. It was a gift from my father, my first professional instrument, he saved money for a long time so he could gift me with it on my eighteenth birthday..."

Elijah carefully holds the violin, tracing the wooden parts with his fingertips. "It's a fine piece of craftsmanship, I believe it took more than a few months to save up for this. I think I have the right wood to replace this graft, fasten the chinrest and consolidate the peg. I'll do my best," he looks up at her hopeful face and knows he'll do it even if it means not resting for a few nights. "When do you need it?"

"On Christmas day... for the concert. But I do have another to use, you don't need to..."

"I want to," he confesses easily. "At least, let me try."

Gia's throat constricts at the emotion his words, his tone evoke. She's such a fool for seeing more in it than what it actually means. She just manages, "Of course, thank you for doing this."

Elijah's similarly unable to answer properly. He nods, gathers the instrument and calls for Hope to follow him as he gracefully leaves her house.

* * *

Davina's still hovering around the family on Christmas Eve, the day before the big night. She checks on all of three people involved and she takes a look at the dolls, Elena and Damon a few times too. Never, ever in her four hundred something years has she received such an unusual and most decidedly selfless wish. She considers forgetting the doll part, it's not unreasonable, right? Besides, Hope will be granted one wish... She'll get her beloved uncle and their lovely Gia with a big bow under the Christmas tree.

Except... the fairy godmother is well aware she can't exactly take credit for Elijah and Gia, the two have been doing a stellar job of finding their way to each other without any help from her. She knows the woman's been attracted to her neighbor for some time, she's actually sick with longing to be someone, _anyone_ to the small family that stole her heart. Gia's humble enough to imagine herself as a trusted friend, someone who they could confide in, have a chat with or even just a peaceful moment at the end of a tiring day.

The young woman would love to make them dinner or join them for barbecue on a warm summer night. Little does she know that she's already starring in most of Elijah's dreams, filling his senses with her mere presence. How his heart jumps when she brings Hope home or simply comes over to assist him with his work. All she wants is to help him carry his burden, give back some of the care and concern he has for Hope and others. Because he needs someone to take care of him as well.

Although Elijah tries to keep his focus on work, Hope and all things family, he can't help but think of Gia too. She's kind, generous and beautiful, both inside and out. If only... he was younger and free to sweep her off her feet. He'd give her the world and spoil her rotten. He has his dreams and wishes too, he simply needs to let go of those silly thoughts of his own unimportance. Weird, he used to be a charmer, Davina remembers him when he was in his teens and how he impressed his younger brothers, the man was quite the dazzler in those days.

But that was all before his brother died and left his only daughter in Elijah's care...

Davina took great pleasure in prodding the two in each others direction over the past few days. She watched Elijah working on Gia's violin every free minute he had and slowed his hand when he otherwise would have finished before dinner. Hope returned it to _her_ yesterday, he wanted to be the one to place it in her arms.

In similar way she cracked open Gia's poorly secured window this morning, waking her so she'd have time to bake some of her delicious bread. It was ready just in time for her to share with Hope and Elijah along with some of her homemade strawberry jam and freshly churned butter. They were extra tasty under Davina's supervision. The look of pure pleasure on Elijah's face when he bit into the delicious food is something their lovely young neighbor won't soon forget.

These were small things though, she's sure they'll get there without her help. _And she won't cheat..._

But how is she supposed to bring a happily ever after to _dolls_? No matter how special they are...

* * *

Davina ends up in Hope's room as soon as Elijah leaves her for the night. Unsurprisingly the girl isn't sleeping, it's too hard to fall asleep on this magical night when wondrous things happen. Eyes wide open, big like saucers, she can see her peaking from under her blanket. She checks on her dolls and Davina's look softens. She steps out of the shadows to let herself be seen.

"Davina!" Hope sits on her bed on the instant, forgetting she must be quiet.

Davina gives her a smile, putting her index finger on her lips to remind her to keep her voice low. Hope moves to make a place for her and she doesn't hesitate to sit on her bed, just like the last time.

"Did you know," the little girl whispers excitedly, "that we're going to Gia's Christmas concert tomorrow? She invited us and uncle Elijah called grandma to tell her we can only come for lunch and then we have to leave to see Gia play."

"You don't say...," she makes a surprised face although she did know it. She watched him make the call.

"Yes, I think your plan is working," she gives the fairy godmother a shining smile.

"I think, Hope, your uncle and Gia don't need my magic to fall in love," Davina tells her gently. "People are capable of making miracles on their own if they try hard enough. Especially when love is involved."

"Do you think they love each other?" Hope is astonished, trying to take in this new information.

"I believe they're very close to acknowledging it. Maybe tomorrow... Christmas is a magical time, Hope, anything can happen."

"You mean, Elena and Damon may...?" What exactly might they...?

Davina sighs, she didn't want to give the precious young girl false hope. "They aren't alive, they're dolls. They're happy just as they are. How could they get more life than what your uncle has already given them?"

"But they're made for each other and they can't even get to know one another," Hope argues and Davina hesitates.

This is not exactly the happily ever after but on this night, the magical one, she may grant this small miracle. "Maybe there is a way for them to get to know each other. But think carefully. Very carefully. They'll get just this one night to be human. As soon as you lay your head to rest, they'll wake up and it's up to them how they spend it. Then, after you rouse from your sleep, they'll become dolls once again."

Something about this doesn't sound right but Hope refuses to let it stop her. She won't get to talk to them but it's alright, she will have them for the rest of the time. She nods decisively.

"Are you sure it's not worse for them to get a taste of life and then have to give it up so soon?" She needs to make sure Hope understands the conditions.

It does give her a pause but her decision has been made. "But they'll get to live, even if it's just one night."

Davina thinks of Hope's parents, they too lived for just a short time and yet, they managed to bring to the world this amazing child. "So be it. Give me your hands..."

As soon as she tucks her in and kisses her forehead, Hope's eyes fall closed and she finds herself in deep, magical slumber.

* * *

Slowly she opens her eyes and all she can see is darkness. At least at first. A few minutes later shadows and outlines grab her attention as do the tiny _stars_ on the ceiling? She inclines her head to focus and yes, the stars are there emanating a dim light. She can feel the air flowing, the draft must be from the slightly open door, Elijah always leaves it ajar when he says goodnight to Hope. The stars draw her look... something's wrong with this picture. She blinks to clear her vision and...

Wait a minute... Did she really _blink_? How did she do that?

She closes her eyes to block the strange visuals she's getting. There is something in the darkness that is like a promise, like the world before dawn. It is a room as a canvas rather than a finished work of art, and to Elena, it's all the more exciting. With each movement something new comes to her, a tiny fragment more of the room takes form. The room? She somehow knows it, just like she knows the stars, the glowing little orbs stuck to the ceiling, visible when the light is turned off. _Hope_ likes to look at them before falling asleep.

 _But the sight of them is new._

The darkness behind her eyelids is calming, soothing her nerves and confusion. That's what she knows.

It actually takes her a minute to realize even the darkness isn't how she knows it.

And suddenly, she can hear someone whispering right next to her ear...

 _Elena..._

* * *

It comes like a shock. She knows it's her name but who is calling her? Her eyes snap open and the scene before her is quite unbelievable, shocking really. Her mind is sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images being sent to her eyes. She looks away for a brief moment before turning back again. Right next to her a familiar face is giving her a grin.

 _It's him._

"Damon..."

"Elena?" he repeats and she can't understand why he looks so...

"I was worried you'd be sleeping all night," he starts a conversation as if it's a normal occurrence.

"What are you doing here?" She realizes how inappropriate the question really is but nothing else comes to mind.

"What do you mean? I live here, remember?"

"I'm not sure I remember...," she shakes her head, her mind unable to comprehend such sorcery.

His face falls. "You don't remember me? I'm your... Damon," the lack of information his mind's getting is frustrating. "We... are together, like... husband and wife," he decides that's what sounds right.

"I do remember you, but I don't have an actual memory of meeting you," she insists.

Damon can see it's causing her distress and his protective instincts immediately kick in. "We can make new memories, Elena." He personally won't question the gift of knowing her, why would it matter how they met when he's crazy about her... She has a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it's because she is so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness and unless he's badly mistaken, she seems to be fond of him as well.

"How can you make new memories?" she frowns. "Especially when we don't have any old ones?"

Damon laughs boyishly and jumps off the bedside table. Making memories with Elena is going to be fun. His favorite thing. "Easy!" He disappears from her sight.

Curious, Elena cautiously moves closer to the edge to find him. In a second he reappears, walking from behind the headboard. He looks up and stops on the spot, his eyes twinkling as he bows dramatically. "Excuse me, my lady, may I introduce myself? I'm Damon Salvatore."

Elena chuckles. "Salvatore? Where did you get that name?"

"Yes, Damon Salvatore. It sounds good, don't you think?"

"I'm… Elena… Gilbert," she plays along. "May I join you for a walk?"

"It will be my pleasure." Damon steps closer to the bedside table. "Come on, you can jump. I'll catch you."

"Are you crazy? I'll surely break my legs or something…" Despite her protest she doesn't hesitate to shift and slide down right into Damon's waiting arms. She gasps, the feeling is like being embraced in a soft but solid net.

"I'll never let you fall." Damon's sorely tempted to hold her just a moment longer but they're supposed to get to know each other, not just skip a few more steps. He lets her go and for a while, they explore the room, which, in a strange way feels familiar.

"I'm not sure how it's supposed to work," Elena whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Damon whispers back.

"I'm not sure, I don't think we're supposed to wake Hope up."

They both remember the girl with them in the room and without another word spoken, they change direction to go to check on her.

She's sleeping like an angel… and they stand there looking at her in awe.

"She's big!" Elena offers.

Damon shakes his head no. "No, she isn't."

"Then... we are…"

"Little," he finishes what she starts.

Elena turns her eyes to him. "What are we, Damon?"

Her voice is small and he immediately wants to reassure her, however, when he looks into those deep alluring orbs, he's completely captivated by the flecks of gold dancing within the deep swirls of cocoa making them appear to have a mystery hidden inside waiting to be discovered. He can't lie to her. _Never_.

"I don't exactly know… But I intend to find out." The determination in his tone is not a lie. Just wishful thinking. He reluctantly reaches for her hand and she grabs his with no reluctance.

"Now I think I should tell you the basics," comes a new voice that startles them both. "You can call me Davina."

* * *

With hands clasped tightly, they slowly turn towards the sound. A slight gasp leaves Elena's mouth when she sees the beautiful lady. Her long brown hair glides down her back and her long purple skirt flows proudly past her elegant feet. "You have nothing to be afraid of." She smiles and drops to her knees. When the fairy godmother explains everything, it's rather overwhelming for the two little dolls.

"I think I need a drink," Damon states, turning away to look around, wondering where he might find one.

"You need a drink?" Elena's voice is edgy but there's underlying concern in it.

"Yes, bourbon." His jaw is clenched stubbornly.

"Elijah drinks bourbon," Elena reasons but Damon's not being reasonable. "Okay," she sighs knowing it's just his way of dealing with the bad news, "just be careful? I don't want you to get hurt..."

Damon snorts and is about to retort, when he realizes she must be just as scared as he is. "I'll just look around a little bit, okay? I won't be long."

It's amazing how these two are exactly what Elijah imagined them to be when his hands carved the wood... She can see how caring and understanding Elena is, just like her maker, the true opposite of the woman who's face she's wearing, Davina used to know her too. And Damon... the hero Elijah pictured in his head. He has tousled dark black hair. His eyes are a mesmerizing deep ocean blue, flecks of silvery light performing ballets throughout. His face is strong and defined as if his features were molded from the finest granite. The master toymaker would be proud...

"What if one of you could run?" Davina looks at them curiously, unable to resist a little test.

He's back in a second, taking Elena's hands in his, willing her to listen. "You go," Damon's clear about it. "You go and I'll stay to have your back."

"No, Damon, either you go or we both try but if it isn't working I'm staying. I won't leave you behind," Elena's not one to let anyone tell her what to do. His eyes widen, he's not going to stop fighting for her well being. "No," she repeats quietly, taking his face in her palms to hold his eyes captive. "If we both can't go and we can't, I wouldn't do that to Hope either, we're staying here. We'll be together...," she finishes resolutely, although she feels terrified and heartbroken.

Damon swallows thickly, then nods, laying his hands on hers. "Okay, we'll stay together."

They turn to Davina to see if she has anything more to say and the fairy godmother fights the urge to look away. If only she could throw away all the rules and make an exception for these two... dolls. "You still have a few hours..."

There is no reason for them to waste time with the fairy, she's been good to them and she clearly is a nice person but still... There's so little time... They need to make memories, experience their first date, find out how it feels to rest in each other's arms and they need to know each other's story. There's so much learn, their likes, their fears, their hopes and above all, the taste on the tip of the tongue when they share their first kiss.

If only it wouldn't be the last one at the same time...

"Is there anything I can do...?"

"No," Elena won't turn to her this time, she keeps staring into her hero's blue eyes. They're like the sky, deep and calming, she takes the comfort in the fact, they'll be the last thing she gets to see...

Maybe then, when she dreams her never ending dream, she can stay with him forever.

* * *

After they planned their first date on the window seat that served as a posh restaurant, they shared some sweets, cookies and chips they were able to scrounge up in Hope's room. They spent a long time talking about everything and nothing, making up things from their fictional pasts. Sometime later they end up back in their box, on the makeshift bed, giving a thought if Elijah could make them a real one some day. The conversation's slowly dying and they lay next to each other, nowhere near ready to say goodbye.

Reluctantly, Damon's fingers touch Elena's face and very carefully he moves closer to give her the sweetest kiss. He waits for a second before actually touching her but she pulls him closer to give him a sign she's perfectly alright with this next step in making their own new memories. The feeling is... indescribable, one taste will never be enough so he kisses her again and again and she kisses him back. Completely new and unexpected feelings arise, giving them a pause. Their bodies are still touching when they nestle down as they are, resting in each other's arms. In the darkness their cuddles feel like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. He wishes the night would go on forever.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, calm the storms in her heart. In his embrace she imagines that there is nothing out there but beautiful trees and kind people - friends to be made. His presence is the only medicine she needs, he's the light in the darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky. "Do you think we'll remember this? That we may dream of our lives as they could be?" She doesn't look up, she doesn't want to face reality.

Now it's the time to lie to her, but then, he promised himself never to do that. "I'm not sure we will know about each other or get to keep our memories... I wish I could make that promise. I don't know if we'll get another chance next Christmas? The truth is... I think this was our one shot at it. Our miracle." And it wasn't even theirs.

How can two small dolls that someone else carved do anything? Their shape was Elijah's idea, their names... everything. Even this _one_ night, life was given to them to fulfill another human's wishes. How desperately he desires to keep his life for a little while longer to save hers. He'd give up everything to be granted another day, one more hour, a few extra minutes... he hardly has anything to offer though. Time has begun to dissolve into itself, as shapeless as the rain. He can feel theirs slipping away.

"Hope? Did you really oversleep on Christmas day?" Elijah's amused voice comes from somewhere afar.

 _She will wake up soon..._

Damon pushes all the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind and shifts closer to Elena to give her one last kiss.

 _I will love you till the end of time and then some._..

The words won't get to be spoken. He closes his eyes so he won't see the life fading from hers.

 _He couldn't save her_... it's the last thing playing on repeat in his mind.

* * *

Elijah expects his niece to be tearing into his room and catapulting her little body on top of his before dawn breaks on Christmas morning. He wakes up long before the first signs of a new day creep through the curtains but is in no hurry to get up and start on breakfast. He will let her do the honors since she seems to take great pride in doing so. It's nice, this slow waking up, picturing images of a glowing Hope by the Christmas tree behind his closed eyelids. Somehow, Gia's image sneaks into his daydreaming as well. He's unable to deny himself these mostly innocent snapshots forming in his mind.

Today, they're going to _her_ Christmas concert, it was really a nice gesture on her part to invite them to the event. The decision was Hope's to make but he can't deny he was beyond delighted that she wanted to go to see Gia play rather than spend the entire day at his parents house. It's not that he doesn't like his family, on the contrary, but they won't exactly be understanding when he breaks the news to them. He wants to leave early enough to get good seats, he only hopes it won't cause any needless anger among his family members.

 _Why isn't she here yet?_

Taking his time, he gets up and dresses but still no sign of Hope, giddy and excited to start their Christmas day. He leaves his room and makes some hot cocoa, he doesn't bother to fully prepare breakfast. She won't be able to eat anything before she runs into the living room to see if Santa arrived. Once he was sure that she was deep in dreamland, he carefully arranged the brightly wrapped packages under their Christmas tree. He almost forgot to eat her cookie and take a swallow from the milk glass she left out for the jolly old man.

 _Come on, Hope…_ He decides to bring a mug of cocoa into her room, he would gladly let her sleep in but he needs to know she's alright.

"Hope? Did you really oversleep on Christmas day?" Standing in the threshold, he can't help but smile, watching the gentle rise and fall of her tiny chest. _She looks so peaceful…_ He crosses the distance between them to check on her, gently touching her forehead to reassure himself that she's not sick. Hope shortly catches his fingers and then lets go as sleep overcomes her once again. Satisfied there's nothing wrong, he decides to give her another half hour. Just as he's about to step out and pull her door closed, he glances back, his eyes landing on her dolls. Elena and Damon are lying in the box that Hope uses for their bed. Something's different though… He steps closer to take a better look. _Do they really look unhappy?_

For some reason, Elijah feels uneasy about it. Once upon a time, he believed every doll, every toy had its own spark of life, he wanted to be able to put that into his creations. Sadly he learned that it's impossible to do that. They can't have that spark without being alive. Still, he doesn't remember their eyes looking so sad, their postures drooped… He fights the urge to touch them, take them into his hand and _fix them_ somehow. He's taken aback by his own emotional reaction.

 _He must be losing it._

Not willing to believe the tricks his mind's playing on him, he quickly leaves the room, shutting the door behind him, his head in a different place altogether.

* * *

Unlike her uncle, Hope knows immediately that something's wrong with her dolls. And she also knows why.

 _It's because of her_.

The snap of the door, that Elijah always leaves open finally awakens her. She sits on her bed and immediately looks at Elena and Damon. The sight almost breaks her heart. They lay in their box facing each other and she knows right away what it is. They're sad.

What did she do to them? They were supposed to be happy!

 _And it's Christmas morning._ Davina's long gone, she granted her wish and now there's nothing Hope can do. How will she enjoy her own Christmas when…?

"Davina? Davina!" she tries, not daring to call out too loudly but there's no answer. After a few minutes of silence she reluctantly starts getting dressed.

"Merry Christmas, uncle Elijah, she tries to sound cheerful when she arrives in the kitchen and takes a seat.

Elijah puts a mug of deliciously smelling hot cocoa in front of her. All it takes is one look and he's immediately aware something's wrong. Maybe she did catch a cold? He sits down across from his niece, watching her closely.

"What's wrong?"

Hope swallows the cocoa and attempts to smile. "It's very good, uncle Elijah, nothing is wrong, I just…"

He caresses her cheek, checking once again for fever in the process. "It's okay. It's such a lazy morning, we may wait a little longer before going to the Christmas party. Or we can stay at home if you don't feel like going anywhere?"

His kind, affectionate tone almost makes her cry. Her uncle would do everything in his power to ensure she's happy and it's her fault that his dolls are unhappy now. She can see the worried look he's watching her with. Maybe she should tell him about her wish and Davina? He made the dolls, all his toys are always special, maybe he could fix them? But she already knows even her uncle Elijah can't do that. Only Davina can.

 _Please, fairy godmother, come back and help them…_

She must come. She knows that. There's no other option. By the time she finishes her cocoa, she manages a less miserable smile. "I'll just have a look at Elena and Damon, can I uncle Elijah? I'll be right back and then we can go."

Elijah nods but his worries deepen. She didn't even venture into the living room to look at their shining tree and the presents carefully placed under it. Perhaps she'll be in a better mood when they get back...?

* * *

Hope quickly tiptoes into of her room, her heart beating in her throat.

"Davina?" she whispers.

 _No answer._

She sighs, taking a seat on the bed, looking at her unhappy _friends_. They sort of look the same as they always have, she's musing but she still _knows_. Her eyes shift to the side again and become glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinks, they drip from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bites her lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wants to escape from her mouth. After brushing them away, she picks Elena, then Damon up, cradling them to her chest.

"They're not suffering," comes _her_ voice.

Hope looks up, her eyes teary. Her lower lip quivers as words slowly leave her lips. "They're..." she starts and Davina's heart clenches.

"They were happy, Hope. For that gift. It was just too hard to give it up and they had no say in it."

"Can you help them?" her voice is small, full of worry for her little friends.

Davina's silent for awhile. "That would take more than one wish to perform... You can free them. But you'd have to let them go."

Perhaps she isn't aware of all the consequences, but there's no way her answer would be any different.

* * *

A few hours later, the toymaker and his precious niece are waiting for Gia in the foyer, she pauses when she sees them. It's as if she didn't expect them to be there, after all she told them it wasn't necessary. But having them both here, waiting for her brings a smile to her face. She should have known they would be.

"Allow me," Elijah reaches for her instrument case and it feels natural to simply hand it to him. Who else would keep her violin safe if not the one who brought it back to life?

"It was amazing," Gia!" Hope is positively beaming after attending the concert. She momentarily forgot the troubles with her dolls, not entirely, but the experience of live music, listening to the magic her friend makes with her violin, watching the way her fingers worked the strings sucked her completely into Gia's world and she feels like she's floating.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. And thank you for coming..." It's nice that they came just for her, especially at Christmas time.

Elijah doesn't say anything but for some unknown reason, she can sense he's just as moved as her little friend. It warms her heart.

He notices his niece slip her hand into Gia's and he'd very much like to be a part of their union, call them both _my girls_ but sadly, they're not. In his mind, he can imagine his brother Niklaus' sneer at his rustiness when it comes to women. Still, knowing Hope found someone she feels close to and comfortable enough to show affection to is gratifying.

"You should join us for dinner, Gia!" Hope suggests and Elijah could kick himself that he didn't make the offer himself. Instead of beating himself up silently, he echoes the sentiment.

"Yes, you most certainly should..."

Gia hesitates, she's tempted but does Elijah really want her there? Or is he just being polite? "I don't know..."

He realizes it probably wasn't the warmest invitation on his side, although nothing could be further from the truth. He glances at Hope, who's no doubt preparing to protest but he knows the little girl's invitation was no problem. His was.

"Gia," he addresses her and stops on the spot. The girls, _his girls_ , come to a halt, looking at him expectantly. "We would really appreciate it if you'd stop fighting and join us. I think we can have a lovely evening and I promise we'll walk you home whenever you're ready. You can run anytime..." It wasn't as smooth as he planned, probably not even funny but it will have to do. In the corner of his eye he notices his little princess standing there with her mouth open. Perhaps he overstepped the mark? But maybe it wasn't that bad, as Gia's look brightens and she gives him the most glowing smile he's ever seen on her.

"If you insist, we can stop at my place, I'll take what I have at home and we can make ourselves a true feast."

 _And the rosy cheeks he notices must be from the cold._

* * *

As soon as they arrive, Hope's thoughts are back on her dolls. She doesn't know what to expect, she prepares to call and beg Davina again and again until she removes the pain from her beloved toys. She deliberately avoids the living room, she doesn't deserve any presents, she wouldn't be able to enjoy them anyway, not after how badly she messed up. Her uncle and Gia disappear in the kitchen, she can leave them alone for a few minutes. She feels a jolt of joy at how uncle Elijah invited her to spend the evening with them. Hope thinks he likes Gia.

All thoughts about her favorite people vanish when she's about to enter her own room. She slowly lays her hand on the knob and pushes the door open. The hesitation's gone and she quickly cuts the distance to her bed and the box holding her precious dolls. Holding her breath she takes a look and...

"They left... just like you wanted."

Hope turns around to the fairy godmother, unsure if she should cry or thank her for helping her. Davina can clearly see her struggle and offers her comfort, putting her arms around her. "I know it hurts, they didn't want to leave you, but they had to... for all of this to work."

"I know," the girl swallows her tears, trying not to let them fall, she doesn't want to look ungrateful. "I just... didn't get to say goodbye..."

 _Ah... Davina understands_. Unfortunately, there's no way to fix this. "You know, people don't always get to say goodbye, but it doesn't mean they just disappear out of your life. Your mom and dad, they will stay with you forever. And so will Elena and Damon. But for the connection you share, they left something behind for you."

She points at the necklace Elena laid in their bed in the box and the bracelet that Damon wore as Greek symbol of unity and infinity, it represented the roots Elijah gave him. Hope looks at the gifts in awe. She gingerly picks up the bracelet. It's silver, the meander, it's decorative border is constructed from a continuous line, shaped into a repeated motif. They were among the most important symbols in ancient Greece, many of their ancient temples incorporated the sign of the meander. It's too big for her tiny wrist, but she will keep it safe until her hand is big enough.

"What is it?" she holds up the necklace, the pendant that looks like...

"It's the moon, symbol of the Greek goddess of light called Selene, the first person with the variation of the name Elena," Davina helps her to fasten the necklace.

"How is it... big?"

"They are true people now, thanks to you and... someone else," the fairy godmother gives her a shining smile.

"Can you please tell me about them?" Hope can hardly suppress her curiosity.

"For a little while. Unfortunately, our time comes to an end. You'll have to join your uncle and Gia soon and I... have other things to do. So, about Elena and Damon..."

* * *

"Do you think I'm a good enough guardian? For Hope, I mean... She does leave to spend time with you. Sometimes I wonder... if I'm enough, if there's something that I'm missing, perhaps not meeting her needs? I really try...," Elijah opens up to Gia, he feels comfortable enough to share things with her. After they prepared their feast and made themselves a pot of coffee, they settled downstairs in his work room of all places. They sit on the sofa, next to each other.

"I think you're the best uncle in the world and she loves you dearly. I know you want to spare her your inner demons and mood shifts but she can feel when you're sad or lonely, she can tell when you're missing your brother. But it's just a guessing game for her. It'd be much easier for both of you if you didn't hide your emotions from her. She needs to see them too."

Perhaps he should take this advice right at this very moment...

He shifts a little closer and Gia mirrors the movement. As their lips meet halfway, they quickly forget all their doubts and worries and let themselves get lost in their new reality. One that incredibly reminds them of their dreams.

They don't know it yet, but despite the curious disappearance of Hope's dolls, which will be revealed shortly, everything will work out and they will all be okay. This Christmas will turn into something more and the future lies ahead with infinite possibilities.

They are about to start a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

 _"Wake up, Elena... We have time but we don't want to waste it. And you need to help your Damon here..."_

 _The voice... Is she dreaming? She wants to dream of Damon..._

 _Damon? Did she say he needs...?_

 _She takes a deep breath that shoots through her body like lightning, a solid molten, churning core of fire and heat. In her chest is a continuous, unfamiliar thrumming sensation._

 _"Careful," Davina gently supports her. "You need to adjust."_

 _"Did you say...? Did you... say Damon's... in trouble?" her own voice sounds strange even to her own ears. Breathy, Weak. Almost frantic._

 _"Give it a few minutes, it'll get better," Davina reassures her. "And no, he's not in trouble but he needs a little nudge that you no doubt can provide. He doesn't want to wake up, because he feels guilty for not saving you."_

 _"How am I... how are we even here?" she quickly corrects herself. We, there's two of them._

 _"It wasn't easy, but I figured it out," the fairy godmother shares smugly. "It took more than one wish to bring you to life," she adds mysteriously. "Hope wanted so much for you two to be happy that she didn't hesitate to let you go."_

 _"Let us go? What does that even mean?" Her voice is getting stronger, her movements much more coordinated, she actually feels pretty good! And then... her look falls on him._

 _Damon..._

 _"Why isn't he waking up?" she asks, a hint of desperation seeping into her tone._

 _"Calm down, remember what I told you, Elena, he needs..."_

 _"Damon...," she lays her hand on his shoulder, he's very deep in slumber... He's so big... and warm... Still touching him, she turns back to Davina, eyes wide. "He's... tall!"_

 _"Davina nods, "You are too."_

 _Elena looks at herself then back at Damon, words seem to have escaped her. Perhaps she doesn't want to hope it's real only to be disappointed?_

 _"You - are - human...," the fairy godmother stresses._

 _For the first time ever, on her first day alive, her eyes fill with tears._

"Damon, wake up... You need to wake up, I need you...!"

"I am fully awake," comes a deep voice next to her.

The bed shifts and she's rolled into a warm embrace.

"But you..., my dear _wife._.., are stuck in this nightmare again?" she can hear the underlying concern and finally, she's back down to earth and hurries to reassure him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Nope, I'm right here with you, my dear _husband_ , I was just dreaming about the best day of my life."

* * *

Today is a their big day. They've been working for almost a year to get where they are, to do what they're about to start.

"Are you ready, Elena?"

"I don't know, are you? I mean, it's a big change, we don't know if everything will work out the way we planned. I'm kind of nervous because there is no second chance, we won't get another shot, if it doesn't..."

"Pfff," Damon snorts, Elena really hates this bad habit of his, "If we got _nervous_ about every new start, change and such, we'd have probably ended up crawling back in that box that used to be our bed."

Elena knows him well, she's aware it's his way to encourage her, _or drive her crazy_ , still, sometimes she'd prefer him to just be honest and show his more vulnerable side which rarely peeks out. But it's there, she knows.

"Do you ever think of her? How she must have felt when she didn't find us in her room or get to say goodbye? How does she feel now?"

Damon pauses for a moment and decides, as he usually does when Elena asks a question in that serious tone, for the truth.

"Of course I do. But we didn't exactly have any other option. And I'm not going to regret this. _Us_...," he gestures between them defiantly.

"I don't regret anything either," she hurries to clarify. "I just wish there was another way."

When Davina told them that they were free to go, they were happy. No, they were actually the happiest _people_ on the planet. The gift of life was far beyond any hopes and expectations that they might have ever dared to wish for. They didn't mind having to run, to travel where Davina told them to go, to find people who helped them. If not for the fact that they were together, it might have been a scary journey. Despite their overwhelming joy at being alive, leaving behind everything they knew, especially the people who took care of them since their inception was very hard. The gifts they left for Hope were just a fragment of what they actually left behind. A piece of their hearts.

She sighs and looks up at her husband. "You're right. Whatever happens, we have each other."

Damon takes her hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze, he can't but agree.

* * *

Elijah's just leaving his basement work room when the door bell startles him. It must be the mailman, it's close to Christmas again. As with every year, he's been flooded with orders for new toys and going to the post office is a daily occurrence. This year, he carved a lion for William, painstakingly placing the mane hairs a few at a time till it was full and flowing majestically for the young boy. He opens the door and...

"Excuse me sir, the realtor told us to ring the doorbell here if we don't catch the owner of the house at home, the one that's for sale across the lot," he gestures with his thumb at the place with the prominent for sale sign posted in the yard.

Elijah takes a deep breath, looking at the two visitors in shock. "Katerina...," but even as the word leaves his mouth, he can see it's not _her_.

"I'm sorry," the man says, "my name is Damon Salvatore and this is my wife Elena."

If Elijah thought nothing could surprise him more than the familiarity of the two people on his doorstep, their names almost give him a heart attack. Somehow, he finds his voice. "You are... here to see the house?"

The two nod their heads expectantly. "If it's not too much trouble...," the woman, Elena, gives him a sweet hearty smile and his throat constricts. This, is certainly not Katerina. This is indeed Elena, the way he always imagined her.

 _How is this possible?_

"No, of course not," he tries his best to sound _normal_. "I... Gia!" he calls back inside the house and a young beautiful woman appears next to him.

"You must be the Salvatore's, Meredith called that you were on your way. I'm Gia Mikaelson," she greets the strangers and reaches for her parka to accompany them to her house. A half year ago they decided the way through the gate was too long and why not try living in one house? Gia moved in with Elijah and Hope, their wedding followed soon after. Putting her house on the market was the only natural thing to do, they certainly didn't need both.

Elena moves to let her lead the way but before she can even blink she slips on the icy sidewalk. Damon's arms catch her fall and she finds herself securely in his embrace.

"Careful," he murmurs into her ear, it's not just her life they're keeping safe.

Gia shares looks with her husband over her shoulder, they have a new little secret too, ready to be revealed at Christmas. However Hope must be first to hear their wonderful news. For some reason, Elijah seems a bit off, she will have to ask him about it later. She personally has a good feeling about their potential neighbors, they look like nice people, their kids could grow up together... she hopes her house will be what they're looking for.

"How far along are you?" she turns to Elena.

"Almost six months," she pats her belly, which Damon immediately duplicates, he never misses a chance to show his affection.

Gia's smile grows. "So, you'd like to move here before Christmas? If you like the house, I mean?"

"That would be amazing," Damon shares. "I just got a new job and they'd like me to start in January... we'd prefer to be settled by then. Besides, this place has such a special Christmas atmosphere!" he gushes and Elena gives him a look which he returns with a wink.

While Gia unlocks the door and lets them inside, she thinks this might be the first of many opportunities to spend time with them and make wonderful memories together.

 _But why do they look so familiar?_

* * *

"You don't think it was a good idea to invite them for dinner? They will probably be our future neighbors," she doesn't want to upset Elijah but she also doesn't understand why becoming better acquainted with the Salvatore's seems to bother him.

"It's not that... It was of course a good idea," he shortly embraces her and gives her a loving kiss to reassure her. "Your ideas are always good. But we don't know if they'll ultimately end up buying it."

"I think they will. You didn't see how delighted they were. And friendly. They want to move to this area and they want to do it before Christmas. They liked the house, they liked us... I do believe they will be our new neighbors within a few weeks. There are things between heaven and earth..."

 _You have no idea,_ Elijah thinks. "They liked us, huh?"

"Of course." Gia caresses his face affectionally, unaware of his troubled mind.

* * *

"Hope? Can you come downstairs?" she hears Gia's voice over the gentle holiday music she's listening to in the serenity of her room. Sighing, she turns off her CD player and rolls onto her back, her eyes focusing on a little speck stuck to the ceiling. She knew the first Christmas without them would be hard, the precious memories she has of Elena and Damon are still fresh and sometimes raw. Although she's alright and happy, really happy for her uncle and Gia, somehow everything is even more exciting than before.

Still, sometimes she can't help but give herself a few minutes, an hour, maybe even an afternoon to lose herself in thought, wondering where her dolls are and what they're doing, are they okay? She doesn't regret setting them free, not for even a minute... but she wishes she knew if they're happy in their human life.

With a sigh, she rolls over and gets out of bed. Slipping off Damon's bracelet, she walks into her closet and pulls out the old box, their makeshift bed. Carefully she lays the bracelet inside and puts it back in its special place. Raising her hand, she gently skims her fingertips over the necklace Elena left behind for her. The first time her uncle saw it on her, he asked some pointed questions. Although she's certain he wasn't satisfied with her explanation, he eventually accepted it. Despite that, she knows he's still flummoxed, wondering how a necklace he made for a doll somehow came to be in her possession and in a... well... very different size.

"I'm coming!" she calls aloud when she hears her name again. Hurrying down the stairs, she smiles at Gia who's waiting for her at the bottom of them. "We have guests, they're a very nice young couple who are considering buying my old house. They haven't made a final decision but I have a feeling they will."

"Aren't you sad that someone else will be living in your house, Gia?"

"Mmm, not particularly. This is my home now, you and Elijah are my family. I think my house needs a family to make it into a home again. And isn't it a good thing if these nice people move in? We can make friends with them in the same way you and Elijah befriended me?" she smiles at the girl she considers her own now. _How lucky she is._

Hope seems to give it a thought and nods her head in agreement. "And are they nice people?"

"I think they are." Gia pushes the door to the living room open and prompts Hope inside.

Three pairs of eyes turn to the door as the little girl's voice sounds deferentially. "Hello, I'm Hope..."

Four people in the room certainly have the exact same thought.

 _That certainly she is..._

* * *

It was inevitable, that they'd come face to face eventually, that's naturally the reason for doing it. But neither of them was exactly sure of how it'd go. Maybe she won't recognize them, perhaps Davina did something to fog her memories so their absence wouldn't be painful for her? But if she does recognize them, how will she react? How will they explain it to Elijah?

All these doubts and concerns couldn't stop them from trying though. They wanted to get back to the people they consider their family.

The moment their eyes meet is magical. Elena's anxious, Damon's full of expectations, but Hope feels the sudden connection. Hope looks keenly at the _not_ exactly strangers, but she can't be sure. No matter where the truth lies, she inherently knows the two people standing in her living room somehow belong there. She gives them a shy smile.

Elijah's a perceptive man, he can sense air crackling and shifts in his seat unsure how to handle this _bizarre_ situation. So he does what he always does, he keeps calm and tries to bring some normalcy into it. Or at least he would, if Damon, the first of them finding his voice, didn't beat him to it.

"Hello Hope, I'm Damon and this is my wife, Elena. We hope to become your new neighbors."

Hope's breath hitches in her throat. Unconsciously, she wraps her fingers around her necklace as her gaze shifts to one and then to the other.

 _It's true, they came home._

At this point there's an overwhelming tension in the air, like static, Hope wants nothing more than to fling her arms around Elena and Damon's necks and never let go. But where does she even begin to try to explain any of this to her uncle and Gia?

"I'm sorry, I'm so glad you're here...," she bursts into tears and runs out of the room.

It happens so fast that none of them really has time to react. Gia, in shock looks at her husband and hurries to find the girl.

Elijah, although his first instinct is to do the same remains sitting, trying to rationalize what just happened. Deep down, he knows who their visitors are, at least who they appear to be, but... _this can't be real, it's simply not possible?_ He notices Damon and Elena sharing a worried look and then finally he finds the courage to ask, damn the consequences.

"Care to explain?"

* * *

Still clutching her pendant tightly in her fist, Hope darts into her room and plops down on the bed. Her heart is pounding. Head spinning. Lungs bursting... Blood courses miles of veins and happiness soaks right into her bones. Before she can even begin to make sense of it, her head snaps to the door when she hears hers name.

"Hope?" Gia quickly crosses the room and kneels next to the little girl's bed. "Are you alright? What happened?" She tries to come up with an explanation but her mind draws a blank... although she doesn't believe it's because Hope didn't like their guests. How can one possibly form an opinion in a millisecond? The look on her face more closely resembled _affection._ Gia lays her hand on top of the one that's still gripping the necklace causing it to relax.

"I'm sorry, Gia, I didn't want to run. I... didn't know what to do. They... I'm happy they came back," she blurts out, her chin trembles as the first tears start to trail down her cheeks.

A chill runs along Gia's back. Suddenly she remembers what, or rather who Hope's talking about.

* * *

The clock in the living room is ticking and Elijah's hanging on the sound as if it's a life line. A few times in the last twenty minutes he's had to fight the impulse to pinch himself to prove that his mind's not conjuring up this whole crazy scenario.

 _Who?_

 _How?_

 _In what world has he been suddenly dropped into?_

Damon and Elena look at the man, well aware that what they just told him can't make any sense to Elijah's usually matter-of-fact mind. The minutes are passing and Damon takes Elena's hand for support. She squeezes it and once again tries to reason with the man, who's essentially their father.

"I know we must sound crazy to you but trust me, for us it isn't any less shocking."

Elijah can respect that, he imagines becoming human must be overwhelming to say the least. "I understand," he nods. _And now he's having a perfectly 'normal' conversation with... dolls?_ "But I'm not exactly sure how to handle this... And it's hurting Hope," he lets his frustration show, uncharacteristically so.

"Hurting Hope is the last thing we would ever do," Elena cries out helplessly. Damon wraps his arms around her protectively and narrows his eyes at Elijah.

"But this _is_ hurting her. Why did you even come back?" he stands up and wants to go upstairs to find his niece. He can still hear Elena's broken voice and it stops him in his tracks.

"We came _home_ , Elijah... to the only one we've ever known..."

* * *

Elena's heartfelt words make him pause.

 _He's not this person._

He'd like to believe he's a kind man. He doesn't hurt people and helps them when he can, no matter the circumstances. In this impossible situation, there's no room for rationality which is probably the reason he feels a little off balance. However, hurting Elena is simply not an option. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he turns back to them. Despite the fact that he's most certainly the reason for Elena's agitation, both of them look at him with understanding and trust he doesn't deserve. What he needs to do is get over himself and _believe_ , even though the story they came up with… _oh well…_

"My apologies," he inclines his head to stress that he means it. "I'm going upstairs to have a word with Hope, you're welcome to join me."

It's the only invitation they need.

* * *

Once Elijah enters Hope's room, the girl's broken voice is almost his undoing.

"Uncle Elijah, are they...?" The relief is evident as she can see for herself that Elena and Damon are right behind him. Damon gives her an encouraging smile, projecting more confidence than he actually feels.

"We're all here, don't worry. We need to find a way to fix this messy situation with your friends," he points to their visitors.

The way he says it, Hope releases the breath she's been holding and relaxes her posture. Her uncle isn't angry, he's kind and patient as he always is. Somehow he'll make everything alright.

Elijah smiles at Gia who looks rather in shock herself, then sits on the bed with... _his girls._ He will never take it for granted that he gets to call them that. Right away he realizes his mistake, there's no place to sit in Hope's room other than the desk chair near the window and a few bean bags definitely unfit for a pregnant woman. He jumps back to his feet immediately and reaches his hand to direct Elena take his place. Smiling at his young neice, he looks at the suit he's wearing and plops down on the carpet. Damon follows his example, dropping to the floor beside his creator.

This evening's just getting weirder and weirder.

It will take some time to get used to, still, he has to smile watching Hope using the situation to her advantage and leaning against Elena, who happily returns her embrace.

He reaches for Gia's hand and mentally takes a breath. "I don't know how much you know about all of this, Gia...?"

"Hope told me about... her missing dolls, but..."

"It's alright. We'll talk about it later," Elijah surprisingly interrupts her but keeps holding her hand, unsure whether if it's for her benefit or his. Yet, he has to start, somewhere. "First of all I'd like to apologize to you, Hope, you tried to tell me what happened with your dolls, but I wasn't listening. In my defense though, it has all the ingredients necessary to call it a fairytale," he shakes his head. "I talked to our guests downstairs," he pauses while his eyes drift to Damon and then to Elena. "The story they tell, what they remember, is as unbelievable as yours was. Can you tell me the rest? I promise I'll listen, this time."

It takes a few hours, Gia actually brings dinner into Hope's room. It's very unconventional even if it weren't for this unlikely occasion. Damon and Elena listen with rapt attention as Hope tells the story of them becoming human. When she finishes, all eyes turn to their guests.

Damon nods and begins to speak, revealing what they've been doing in the months since they left.

"Our mentor, I mean the fairy godmother told us to go to a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls, and somehow we got all the help we needed to start our new life," Damon looks at Elena affectionally, which Elena returns, everyone can see that the two are very much in love.

"Yes, they considered us a local attraction, a strange couple newly arrived with only the clothes on their backs. We knew absolutely nothing except that we wanted a place to live, a job with no qualifications, we had none and on top of everything else, Damon demanded a wedding immediately," she teases. "They must have thought you kidnapped me and a vengeful mob was on our tail."

"We made a list," Damon pretends to be scandalized, "of all the things we needed to achieve before we allowed ourselves to take a breath. And also before...," he looks at Hope, then Elijah, "we try to come back to you, to come home. And, well, the wedding was on top of my list."

Elena laughs and the girl joins her, bringing another smile to Elijah's face. _Why isn't he freaking out?_ He doesn't know himself.

"Thank you," Hope looks at her two newfound friends. "For coming back and for leaving me the gifts..."

"The necklace...," Elijah remembers. "And...?"

"Damon's bracelet," Hope tells him and quickly crawls down the bed and into her closet. With her lower lip between her teeth, she removes it from its hiding place, walks back and passes it to her uncle. "It's beautiful!" she gushes, expectantly looking at him in search of a reaction.

"Unbelievable...," Elijah repeats for who knows how many times since this afternoon, turning the bracelet in his hands. He can hardly blame Hope for not telling him about it, given his reaction to Elena's necklace.

"Davina said I could keep them and that they left the necklace and bracelet behind so I wouldn't forget..."

"Who did you say?" Elijah looks up, his eyes widening.

"The fairy godmother, uncle Elijah, she said her name was Davina."

 _And he thought she was a witch..._

* * *

 _Elijah's enjoying a lazy afternoon, having the house to himself. His mom and dad took Bekah and Kol shopping, as they needed new things for school. Finn, who just came home for the Christmas holidays, promised to look after the tree farm, it's always their busiest time of the year._

 _Elijah has things to do for school but with all his brothers and sister gone for a few hours, why would he waste this precious alone time?_

 _Well, all but..._

 _"Niklaus, why aren't you building your zoo, I thought you'd be downstairs?"_

 _"Look what happened, 'Lijah, Harold lost his tusk and his leg is broken too..." Nik's weepy tone disturbs his solitude... The only thing he can do is try to calm his little brother. Harold is Niklaus' favorite wooden elephant._ _ _Elijah sighs and sits down on his bed.__

 _"Let me see... how did this happen?"_

 _"I don't know. He was lying on the floor... maybe he fell off the shelf?"_

 _Elijah suspects Kol had something to do with it. He won't tell Niklaus that though. Because of Kol's restless nature, the two of them have more fights than the rest of them combined. Instead, he jumps on his feet and gestures for his brother to follow._

 _"Where are we going, 'Lijah?" Nik scurries to catch up with him._

 _"I know a man who might be able to fix your elephant. He makes toys, we ask him if he can repair Harold."_

 _Niklaus smiles broadly and takes a hop, next to him._

* * *

 _The owner of the shop, Mr. Forbes gives them an unkind look when they enter, although they both greeted him politely and wait patiently for him to finish what he's doing._

 _"Can't help you, boys, I don't repair broken toys, I only sell new ones. I have a similar one right there," he points to one of the shelves._

 _"I know sir," Elijah tries, he knows the man crafts the toys himself and this elephant is indeed from his shop, "but this elephant means a lot to my brother and it's almost Christmas, if you could just... "_

 _"Are you deaf?" Mr. Forbes barks at Elijah and directs his next words right at Nik. "You can pick a new one, this one of yours is broken, there's no saving it. Toss it into the dustbin outside."_

 _Nik gives a sob and runs out of the shop. Elijah looks at the man, everything in him shaking with rage. "You can keep your toys, sir. And you can be damn sure that neither I nor any of our friends will ever buy anything from this shop ever again." He runs after Niklaus without giving Mr. Forbes another look, slamming the door behind him._

* * *

 _It takes him a few days to convince Niklaus to let him take Harold to a doctor to see if he can help. As soon as he has the precious toy in his hands, he goes to his father's workshop straight away to try to fix Harold himself. His dad gives him some tips, woodworking is his hobby. He enjoys making things for his mom and the household, Elijah often spends afternoons watching him and even helping him out. It's not an easy task as he's never tried to repair an elephant before. Once Harold's leg is restored, Elijah manages to cut a new tusk that closely matches the other. It's not perfect, but he hopes Nik will consider his elephant recovered._

 _Watching Nik's reunion with his favorite toy, knowing he was able to fix it for him, gives him such a good feeling, one he's never experienced before. The next few weeks before Christmas are spent in dad's working room, trying to make something for both his little brothers as presents. He decides on a female elephant for Nik and a jaguar for Kol. He really has no idea what possessed him to start something so difficult._

 _That's when he meets her._

 _Davina._

 _She's a witch, at least it's his assumption and she doesn't deny it. She just pops up into work room, ready to listen to all his complaints and frustrations._

 _"You have to have patience, Elijah, it will work out. Look at the elegant movement that you managed to capture, it is a jaguar even now, I can imagine how beautiful it will be when it's finished._

 _"I wish I could make them look alive, you know?" he looks up to Davina._

 _"I think you're on the right path," the witch comments quietly. "Is that what you'd wish for?"_

 _"I wish for that despicable man to suffer for his... indecency."_

 _"You're angry... and it's not the best when making a decision for your future," she sighs._

 _"Am I? Deciding my future? I don't want to do anything horrible, but I don't think he should be making money on children when he actually doesn't care about them."_

 _Davina has to smile at Elijah's righteous mind. "I agree, but people usually do whatever they can to make money, only some have the gift to do things right, if you know what I mean?"_

 _Elijah considers her words. He feels she's trying to imbue something important but he can't quite grasp it. He shakes his head. "I told my dad never to buy toys from him anymore."_

 _"And?" Davina has to grin, she's finally getting the point across._

 _"And I'll get better. I'll be able to make wonderful toys for my brothers?"_

 _"That's the spirit," the witch encourages and before he can blink, she's gone._

* * *

 _The night before Christmas Eve, he gets to see her one more time. He just finished the female elephant, even adding a baby one for good measure. He's turning it around, judging his work._

 _"It's amazing, Elijah..."_

 _He doesn't look at her. "Thank you, but... I don't know if it's enough."_

 _She smiles. "Can you get Nik's Harold?"_

 _He's confused but still runs to his brother's room and carefully takes the wooden animal from his nightstand. He'll need to return it soon, luckily it's late in the evening and Nik's already asleep._

 _"Why did you want me to fetch him?"_

 _Davina hands Elijah the female elephant he just made. "Look at them closely. Which one looks more alive?"_

 _He's observing the animals closely. The skin on his is more richly developed. He didn't get the ear right but it's not visible unless looking for mistakes._

 _"Look at their eyes...," she points out._

 _Elijah stops breathing for a moment. Yes, his elephant is a real animal, not just a toy. He finally turns to her. "It looks alive, unlike Harold..."_

 _"See? I told you. You have it in you, Elijah, if you really believe. You have the skills to be one of the best, bring joy to children, give your creations life... well, not literally."_

 _He doesn't know how he feels but he's most certainly excited._

 _"I wish it was possible...," he breathes out. "My brother would be so happy having his own small zoo."_

 _She looks at him strangely, then offers an understanding smile. It feels strange, he doesn't feel like a child. He's not._

 _"I think you'll be alright, Elijah, you're very capable of living your dreams. Merry Christmas...," she waves at him and disappears for the last time._

 _As the years go by, he forgets about the witch, the one who steered him on the path that set the course of his life. He loves what he does and each piece carries a part of him..._

He's lying in bed, his look distant when Gia steps out of the bathroom. She slips in next to him, Elijah immediately pulls her closer, kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry. This evening was like an episode of ' _The Twilight Zone_ '. I... I'm not sure... How does one explain the unexplainable?"

Gia's silent for a few moments. "I don't understand how any of this is possible?"

"Frankly, I don't either."

* * *

Across the street Elena and Damon pick a room, it has a double bed and a view that faces the Mikaelson house. Gia and Elijah invited them to spend the night there. By the time they finished discussing everything, the hour was late. Hope was half asleep and for them, it would be a long drive back to their hotel. Since they're purchasing the home anyway...

"Do you think they'll be okay with everything in the morning?" Elena nestles in Damon's arms, he wraps them around her immediately.

"I think...," his fingers gently massage her bump, hoping to elicit a reaction. It's still rare to catch but occasionally, he can feel their baby moving. _It's so exhilarating._ "I think no one can resist you. Besides Hope wouldn't give us up again for anything." Elena smiles, laying her hand on his, directing it to the place where the baby's probably stretching. "I think everything will work out... I feel at home here..."

Damon's smile widens when he feels the fluttering. "I think you're right. We were always meant to come home. Do you think we'll ever see Davina again?"

"I don't know," Elena's thinking it over. "We aren't dolls anymore, or children..., she's going to be busy taking care of and granting wishes to others."

"True," he agrees, "but I have to believe that she's out there somewhere, watching us, making sure we're alright. And grateful," he adds as if he expects the fairy godmother to pop out from behind the curtain.

 _It isn't that much of a stretch..._

Miraculously, they all sleep soundly the entire night. So does the little girl whose dreams came true.

* * *

Just like every morning for past two months, Damon wakes up to the desperate sound of wailing that is soon replaced by the happier sound of suckling. Watching their little one nurse greedily with her mouth while using her tiny hand to grab at her mother's breast to keep her close, an ear to ear still sleepy smile forms on his face as he rolls closer to his wife and daughter.

"Good morning _Zoe_...," Damon smooths the baby's cheek with the back of his index finger, that's how little it is. Zoe grabs his finger squeezing tightly, however other than that distraction, she's fully focused on her morning meal. He loves repeating her name, _Zoe_ , she's the living proof their love, and their humanity. That is the meaning of her name in ancient Greek, _life_. He sighs contently, carefully kisses Elena's lips and leans against her side to share the moment with them.

He'd very much like to keep his girls company, but he loves his job too. Besides, there's a young lady waiting for him.

"Please, promise me you'll go to bed and sleep for a bit longer when this little one tires herself out by tiring you," he urges as he does every morning when leaving and unfortunately her response is all too predictable.

"You know I can't," Elena gives him a crooked smile, that is actually _his_ patented one. _She stole it._ "I need to finish the last order, it's supposed to be shipped next Monday. And I know it's only summer but I need to start working on the new samples so I'll have them for Christmas season.

Damon gives her a hopeless look and kisses her senseless. With the baby between them he can't let himself get too lost in the passionate moment so he quickly kisses Zoe's head and leaves the house before he changes his mind and calls in sick.

He starts the car, backs out of the driveway and onto the street, pulling alongside the curb when he reaches _her_ house. Right at the precise moment Hope runs outside , waving at Gia who's standing in the door to see her out. Her belly's getting bigger and bigger every day. It's going to be fun watching their offspring grow up together.

 _He grins._

"Hi, Damon," Hope gets in on the backseat and he gives her a shiny smile.

"Good morning. Where to, Miss?"

She laughs at their favorite inside joke. "The usual, kind sir..."

Damon takes off, occasionally giving her a look through the rear-view mirror.

"Did you know the baby's kicking like crazy?" the girl starts the conversation. "Gia always lets me feel it. Here, on my palm. I think it's because it's a boy."

Damon grins. "But you do remember that Zoe kicked Elena just as much?"

She gives it a thought and remembers feeling Zoe doing somersaults too.

"I'll really miss these mornings when school lets out for the summer," he sighs.

She puckers her lips. "I won't miss going to school. And I'll come visit every morning anyway."

"Maybe you won't, once you have your own little... sister or brother... or is it your cousin?" he's testing her.

"Nope," she stresses the 'p' just like he does. "We can go for walks together with the babies so Elena and Gia can get some rest."

Damon snorts, as if Elena wouldn't use the free time to work on her dolls. But he does like the prospect of walks in the park with baby carriages.

"Deal. But you'll have to help me convince Elena to actually rest. I was just telling her before I left..."

"Yes, but she needs time for her dolls too," Hope laughs knowing how dedicated Elena is about everything, most especially her dolls.

"It's not funny," Damon's trying to keep his face serious. "She needs some sleep too. Zoe keeps waking her up every few hours. I try to help but she always manages to wake up before I do..."

Hope loves these little conversations with Damon, but there's never as much time as she'd like. Before they know it, they're already pulling into the school's parking lot.

"See you later! And behave," Damon winks at her when she collects her things and waves at him.

"Have a good day, Damon," she smiles before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Damon likes what he does, it makes him feel useful, gives him purpose and he's sort of a natural.

"Hey Ric! Get your ass into class, I bet Miss Bennett will be side-eyeing you if you're not ready for her lesson," he shouts at the latecomer who forgot himself outside. Although he has to admit soaking in the warm May sun feels infinitely better than sitting in a hot classroom and listening to the teacher trying to educate them. Unfortunately for the boy, it's still another month before the school lets out and the summer activities begin. Now it's time to prepare for final exams.

He passes the school building and is right on time for his PE class. Maybe the kids deserve a little bit of break?

"Hello class, who's up for a basketball match?"

The shouting and whistles are the only answer he needs to hear.

* * *

A few minutes before the end of class he tells the kids to hit the showers and heads to the staffroom. It doesn't take long and the halls are filled with students. He returns their polite greetings and is about to grab the doorknob when he notices Hope in a circle of her classmates. He comes a little closer as he senses there might be some trouble brewing.

"Give it back, Tyler!"

He follows her look and there he is, dangling her good luck doll in front of her, evoking an angry response. He must have ripped it off her school bag.

"Nope, don't you think you're too old to be playing with dolls?"

"None of your business, Lockwood!" she speaks through her teeth.

Damon knows she can handle him herself but since he's a teacher... "Well, well, what do we have here?"

All eyes turn to him.

"I'm sorry, he snatched my good luck charm and was about to give it back," Hope takes advantage of Tyler's distraction and grabs the doll.

Damon shakes his head, addressing the kids. "Since we'll have the pleasure of each others' company for next two classes, we'll see if you're true warriors or more like little girls." He points to the locker room and Tyler and his friends are on the way before he can blink.

Time to teach them a lesson.

* * *

"Ya up for a quick game of hoops?" Damon asks Bonnie Bennett, his best friend at work. She's the girl's PE instructor while he has the boys. Often they collaborate on activities for the kids, including some gymnastics, weight training and outdoor activities, together they coach the school's track and field team.

Never one to shy away from a little friendly competition, Bonnie nods, "Game on."

"Tyler? Move! I bet your grandma runs faster!" Damon goads, winking at Hope when she steals the ball from him. With pin point precision, she moves it down the court and makes the shot, earning her team two points. He suspects Lockwood won't make the same mistake with her again.

Tyler gives him a nasty look but Damon only grins. _It will do him good, he needs to learn that no one likes bullies._

The girls are winning and Damon thinks mixed teams would work better. After Suzanna sinks another basket, he ends the competition and together with Bonnie, they randomly split up the kids and watch their enthusiasm grow as they hit the court a second time.

* * *

"Why do you have to go back to school? It's... well, regrettable," Hope queries in all seriousness.

Damon has to smile at her choice of words. "You speak like your uncle Elijah." However, the face of annoyance is all hers.

"You think so?" she's not sure if he's serious. "I wish you could spend the afternoon with us."

"I have an in-service meeting and some history papers to grade. I'll be home soon though. You can keep Elena and Zoe company till I get home."

Hope bobs her head up and down. "I'll go to see them but I have to stop at home first, in case uncle Elijah or Gia need me."

"And?"

"And do my homework yes," she rolls her eyes. "It's weird, that you're a teacher."

"Is it?" Damon quickly looks at her. "Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, not like that. I'm glad you're there," she assures him and he immediately relaxes. "It's like... we have a secret."

"We do have a secret...," Damon points out and Hope giggles. "Here we are," he pulls alongside the curb, allowing her to get out. "Say hello to your folks and tell Elena I'll be home as soon as I can."

When Gia appears in the doorway, he waves a greeting and then drives back to school.

* * *

Elena listens attentively to the sounds inside the house but it's still quiet. Zoe was a little stinker today, not wanting to nap but doing the most adorable and interesting things that she couldn't take her eyes off her but now she's down for the count. Babies are as unpredictable as the weather so she has her senses on alert in case she starts to fuss. Elena keeps the baby monitor close so she'll hear her.

She relaxes and immerses herself in work again. With a little guidance and inspiration from Elijah, she's perfected her own craft, making clothespin dolls. Every one of them is an original, a work of art. She has an online Etsy shop and has sold dolls to people in all 50 States. Also she rents a booth at the town's swap meet during the summer months, taking orders and selling her creations. Damon made a work room for her in the basement, similar to Elijah's, just smaller. The toymaker was rather surprised when she showed him her first doll, he's been nothing but supportive since and Elena believes that he's pretty proud of her success, even recommending them to some of his customers.

She's created nativity scenes, Disney princesses, families, Christmas ornaments, animals too. Everything is handcrafted, she paints their faces, sews their clothes and with her business booming, eventually she may need to hire an assistant.

Elena doesn't remember what it felt like to be a doll but she knows it must have been cold, dark, frozen state. And yet she knows that she was created with loving hands and that Hope cherished the two of them. Damon's the opposite, he's warm, he's light and with him she feels like on cloud nine all the time. He and Zoe are her world along with Hope, Elijah and Gia, sometimes she can't believe how lucky they are, knowing they made the right decision to come home. She and Damon have grown close to and occasionally socialize with Bonnie and her husband Enzo.

Setting the bride doll down, she catches a glance at the window. New white rays shine through it and curtain, showing the beauty of the many tan hues that weave together to make a fabric she loves so much. The browns are as varied as sand dunes at dawn, as pretty as the lightest of wood carried ashore upon windswept waves. Amid the light she sees the beams as if they wave with the undulating pleats, yet in truth they are strong and true, giving structure and form. As the moments pass the intensity rises and softens, bold and gentle, telling of the day that passes in the world beyond. She's always astounded by the beauty around her, simple things excite her, nature, birds, she loves taking Zoe to the park for long walks and sometimes she finds inspiration in nature for her projects.

Deep in thought she almost misses the doorbell. Glancing at her watch, she suspects it's Hope, pushing it just slightly so Zoe won't wake up if she's asleep. Elena hurries to the door and lets her in, both of their faces beaming.

Spending time with Hope is always wonderful, it'll never get old, Elena is sure of it.

"Is Zoe asleep? Are you working on your dolls?" Hope wants to know all at once.

"Yes, she's still sleeping, I need to check on her."

"I will!" Hope calls, already on her way to the bedroom.

Elena follows, smiling when she watches the little girl carefully leaning over the sleeping baby.

"She's so cute...," the Hope whispers. "She will wake up soon."

"I'll put my things away then we can take her for a walk?"

"Yes! I'll stay here in case she wakes up before you're done."

The enthusiasm is adorable. She knows Hope wants to have Zoe just for herself for a little while. Elena goes back to her workroom but when she hears Zoe's burbling, she pushes it aside and goes back upstairs, not wanting to miss even a second of this bliss.

* * *

Several weeks later, on Saturday morning, they persuade Zoe to nap after her morning meal. While Damon possessively throws his arm over Elena's middle, burying his face in her hair and immediately falls back to sleep, Elena can't quite get comfortable. The little sounds, the rain falling steadily, the clock ticking, a random car passing their house, keeps her alert, she knows Zoe's nap won't last long and the day is about to start.

 _Why can't she just relax?_

Usually, she has no trouble falling asleep, safe in his warm embrace. Tiredly, she slips her arm under the pillow and lets out a deep breath. Mere seconds after she closes her eyes, Damon's phone starts to vibrate against the glass on his bedside stand. She reaches for it as Damon doesn't look like he'll be leaving dreamland anytime soon. On the contrary, he tightens his hold and mumbles something about her not going anywhere. She has to smile at that.

"Hello?" Her smile disappears as soon as she hears Elijah's alarmed voice.

"Elena? I need you to take Hope, we're going to the hospital."

* * *

Sitting with her at the kitchen table, Elena watches Hope's troubled face as she's sipping her hot cocoa. It's her favorite drink, no matter the season.

"They will be fine, Hope...," she repeats for the umpteenth time as she tries to reassure her young friend. "You'll see, it's scary but you remember when Zoe was born? Damon was out of his mind too but nothing bad happened."

The girl gives it a thought and she does remember uncle Elijah trying to calm Damon down. "I want to be there, we all should be there," her voice is edgy and Elena wonders if there's more to it. _No, she doesn't remember when her parents died._

"I agree we should be there, but... ," Elena agrees, "it wouldn't help to sit in the waiting room, with Zoe, for hours. Your uncle and Gia have enough on their minds without worrying about us. They know you're anxious to see them... Elijah will call as soon as he can. Giving birth to another human being is a very big job and it can take hours, sometimes a day or more."

"I know," Hope looks aside feeling a little ashamed for being difficult.

"Damon's there, he'll call too when it's time for us to come. I know it's hard to wait, Hope but don't worry, everything will be fine." She's unsure if the girl would appreciate a hug, or even just a touch... but Hope doesn't hesitate to move closer and wrap her arms around Elena's middle.

"I'm sorry, I just want them to come home."

Elena soothes her hair trying to transfer as many positive vibes as she can. "No need to apologize. We'll all be happy when they come home with the new baby."

Not even an hour later Elena's phone beeps with a message.

"Hope?" she whispers to wake up the little girl. She fell asleep after all the stress and waking up so early. "We can go now, you have a little brother or cousin. Gia and the baby are perfectly fine..."

"I knew that!" Elena's startled by Hope's sleepy but unexpectedly wild reaction. "I told Damon it was a boy cause he was kicking all the time."

Although it takes a few minutes to collect Zoe, they're soon on their way, Hope sitting in the backseat, watching over the baby who's babbling happily.

* * *

As soon as the door cracks open, Elijah takes Hope in his arms and gives her a huge hug. Once she's sitting down, he kisses his wife's forehead, carefully takes his son and places him in Hope's arms. Beaming with pride, she slides her pinky into his open hand and watches as his fingers curl around it. She feels his soft breath on the back of her hand, still damp from the rain outside. Already the stress of the day is melting away as she watches her new _brother..._

She wants to look at all the people around her, her family, she wants to check on Gia, see the love on both Elena and Damon's faces as they're looking at Zoe, share a look with her uncle Elijah but she just can't tear her eyes from the baby. His mouth is so small and askew. It's the cutest thing when he yawns and tightens his tiny finger around hers when he does. What was he doing in Gia's belly all this time? And now he's sleepy again?

 _She knows babies sleep a lot, Zoe sure does._

It takes a few more moments but she finally tears herself away from the baby and looks up. She wants to drink this moment in, the picture is similar to what she's been seeing in her mind. Elijah sits on Gia's bed, squeezing her hand, his thumb caressing her knuckles. He's looking at her kindly, just the way he always does. Gia looks tired but happiness radiates from her to envelope everyone in the room.

Damon's cradling Zoe, Elena's head on his shoulder, he gives her a crooked smile.

Suddenly she feels like crying and gets this odd feeling that there's something left unsaid. "What's his name, uncle Elijah?"

"I think there's just one name that comes to mind..." _mourned, beloved, cherished._ "You can name him, Hope..."

 _Niklaus... her dad's name._

Her throat tightens and she can't say it aloud. She doesn't have to.

Because these people are her family.

They understand.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this opus... :) It grew and grew and grew some more. We'd love to hear your thoughts, it's different, a lot of the focus is on Elijah and Hope too._

 _Title is from the song by Avantasia._

 _Please forgive any grammar errors. We've been working all day to proofread it and still we miss things. My apologies._

 _Now we'll say goodbye for a probably a few months. Ideally we'd like to get four or so stories written before we return. As I've said before, Eva and I like to have our stories written before posting. That way you always get to read a story with a beginning and an ending. I promised myself when I posted my first story that I wasn't going to be a writer that abandons her stories. We have titles and ideas. We've also had requests for others that we are going to try to fulfill._

 _My very good friend, **Salvatoreboys4ever** has an intriguing DE Christmas story that's still in progress: **All I Want For Christmas.**_

 _Have a wonderful evening and we hope 2019 treats all of you exceptionally well. You're the best the DE fandom has to offer. We have no words to truly express our appreciation and gratitude for all of your support, kind words, friendships and so much more. And that's the best part of the fandom, the friends we've made._

 _Bye for now, tears..._


End file.
